


Gift

by Bluefire123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Puzzleshipping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: After everything that occurred today, Yami is certain this was the best birthday ever.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is extremely late since Yami’s birthday is July 26th, but better late than never right? Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

“That was a wonderful birthday dinner, Aibou.” Yami said once he unlocked the front door to their apartment.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Yugi said, holding their takeout bags filled with leftovers and special desserts.

Yami picked up the gift bags filled with his presents and stepped inside after Yugi, setting them by the couch in the living room. As Yugi walked into the kitchen with the containers, Yami looked over all the bags and smiled as he thought about the day.

They just returned from a birthday dinner that Yugi surprised him with at his favorite restaurant. Family, friends, even former rivals were all in attendance and they all spent hours celebrating. This birthday was very special, for it’s the first one of Yami’s new life that the Gods granted him. Everyone had a fun time singing, laughing, and even crying happy tears while enjoying the celebratory atmosphere.

Yugi returned from the kitchen and stood by Yami. “Where are you going to put these?” He asked, gesturing towards all the bags.

“Well tonight, they’re staying right here.” Yami answered.

Yugi laughed and before he could respond, Yami wrapped his arms around him and gave him a deep, loving kiss. Yugi kissed back and once they pulled apart, Yami spoke.

“Today was the first birthday in my new life and because of you, it was very special. Thank you, Yugi.”

Yugi smiled, then looked over at the clock on the wall. 11:50p.m. “I’m glad I was able to make your day special, but there’s still one more thing I need to do.” He said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what’s that?”

Yugi grabbed Yami’s hand and started walking towards their bedroom. “Follow me.”

Yami interlaced his fingers with Yugi’s slightly smaller ones and followed his lover. Once they made it to the room, Yugi let go and walked inside the closet. A moment later, he returned with a small bag and held it out.

“Happy Birthday, Yami.”

Yami took the bag and removed the tissue paper, then reached inside and took out a small black box. Setting the bag on the bed, he lifted the lid and gasped at what he saw inside.

It was a beautiful necklace, but what really caught his eye was the pendant. It was something he immediately recognized, a golden Eye of Horus. It’s an Ancient Egyptian symbol of royal power, protection, and good health.

“Aibou...this is _beautiful_.” Yami said, taking the necklace out of the box.

Yugi smiled. “When I saw it and learned about the meaning behind the symbol, I had to get it for you. I thought this would be a great gift, especially since you’re living a new life.”

“I see.” Yami said, looking at the necklace once more. “I’m going to try it on now.”

They both walked over to the dresser mirror. Yami placed the item around his neck and clasped it into place, watching it settle on his chest.

“This is perfect. I love it.” He smiled, then turned to wrap his arms around Yugi’s waist. “I almost love it as much as the one who gave me it.”

Yugi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yami’s neck, glad to see his lover pleased with his gift. 

“I will cherish this birthday forever.” Yami said.

They kissed as the clock struck midnight, wrapping up what Yami is certain was the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Yami! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
